Mi otro yo
by clea everlasting
Summary: Puede uno ver como le quitan algo importante, pero si encima es él mismo..
1. Chapter 1

El dia de bellos reflejos de sol, hacia desear pasear por las calles, mientras el aroma a cerezos hacia el aire agradable. Loki y Mayura paseaban por aquellas calles bañadas de sol. Mayura caminaba risueña al lado del pequeño detective, entonces se paró, alguien la habia agarrado de la muñeca. Ella se giró para ver quien era, y se sorprendio, aunque, no tanto como su compañero detective.

May: Kami sama..

Loki: pero…no puede…

Kami: hola! - Encantada de verla ( dijo besando su mano depuse de soltar su muñeca)

Mayura se sonrojo, pero pudo responderle con un hola.

Loki: quién...?

Kami: le importaria acompañarme? Me encantaria su compañía ( dirigiéndose a Mayura)

Msy: claro -..pero Loki kun..

Kami: ..el no es ningún problema, sabe muy bien cuidarse solo ( y tiro de ella llevándosela)

Loki: 0.0 pero..qué demonios pasa aquí?.." No he notado nada extraño, pero es imposible que el..."

--

Kami: tenia muchas ganas de verla

May: ah! Si?

Kami: Usted no quería verme?

May:...si...ah! quería agradecerle por traer a Loki kun de vuelta.

Kami: todo por usted, pidame lo que sea y yo se lo daré -

May: gracias ú/u

Kami: le apetece que nos sentemos en ese banco?

May: si, claro ññ

Kami: sabe, me apetecia mucho estar con usted.

Mayu////

Kami: es que usted es una persona muy especial.

Mayu: yo?

Kami: si, eres muy alegre,graciosa,dulce...tambien tienes un gran corazón y, he de decir que también eres hermosa.

May: oh! -yo no creo que todo sea asi.

Kami: si que lo es. A su lado yo me siento como si fuese mejor persona, le debo mucho ( le dijo mientras besaba su mano)

Loki habia ido tras ellos, y pudo observar y oir la conversación que tenian. El asombro de Loki iba cada vez a más, a la vez que sentia algo de rabia, alguien se hacia pasar por él, y decia esas cosas, a la vez que gozaba de su compañía arrebatada a él. Podia ser alguien que le guardara rencor por algo

May: oh! Iré a comprar algun refresco, le apetece alguno Kami sama?

Kami: si, gracias

Y Mayura se marchó un momento para comprarlo. Loki se acerco a Kami sama

Kami: estabas aquí. ( dijo sonriendo de una forma ironica)

Loki: si...quien eres?

Kami: soy lo que ves.

Loki: no, no es asi ( dijo transformándose en hakusai)

Kami: yo soy de verdad, no soy un impostor como piensas.

Loki: eso es imposible!

Kami: era tanto tu deseo, el decirle la verdad, el mostrarte como eres..pero tu miedo no te deja, yo si me atrevo, por eso, me he separado de ti.

Loki: qué?

Kami: tu lo sabes, o acaso no lo sientes?..debes sentirte extraño y cansado asi.

Loki:...si...pero, eso no jsignifica, ni justifica que haces al lado de Mayura.

Kami: hace falta responder?...Yo la quiero

Loki: qué?

Kami: tu no te decides, y no lo comprendes, pero yo si y no voy a alejarme de ella, yo deseo verla más, estar también a su lado.

Loki: no se como diablos es posible que yo mismo me haya separado pero..

Kami: es lo que deseabas...y a tomado forma...creo que lo entiendes pero quizas no quieras hacerlo, no me importa, yo tb tomo decisiones, soy parte de ti..y no tengo por que hacerte caso, soy tan real y tan Dios del striker como tu, quizás más porque yo soy más consciente de todo.

Loki. deja de decir tonterías, debes volver de donde salieras...además deja a Mayura, no hagas ninguna tontería.

Kami: ya te he dicho que no voy a alejarme de ella, quedate mirando si quieres...porque solo podras hacer eso.

Kami sama hizo un gesto con su mano y transformo a Loki hakusai en el pequeño Loki

Loki: qué...?

May: ah! Loki kun -

Loki: Mayura..

n/a: pues pense en ello por las imagenes del loki del pasado..pero bueno, ya sabreis más -es un misterio. Lo hice mientras descansaba hoy de estudiar. Espero os guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Kami sama la tomo de la mano, mientras se quedo mirándola a los ojos fijamente, tras respirar hondo, mientras Mayura y Loki se preguntaba que ocurria, pero entonces se atrevió a hablar.

Kami: sal conmigo.

May: eh!

Loki: 0.0 qué? Pero que dices? " no digas esas cosas con mi cuerpo"

Kami: que me dices, Mayura.

May: yo... ( decia la muchacha mientras miraba un momento a Loki)

Pero Mayura volvio a mirar a Kami sama cuando este le volvio a hablar.

Kami: por favor Mayura, dame una oportunidad.

May: ..yo nunca he salido con alguien y no se si..

Kami: esta bien, pero lo seguire intentando, te conquistare ( dijo de forma seductiva mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios.)

Mayu: ú/u

Loki: ¬¬ ya vale, no?

Mayu: Kami sama..

Kami: llamame Loki

Loki: 0.0 " pero que dice, sere yo pero es un cretino como se le ocurre decirle como se llama?"

May: Loki?

Kami: si, me llamo asi, soy el striker Loki

May: oh!..

Mayura miro por un momento a Loki..

May: de verdad..no sois parientes?

Loki: qué? No..no es que.. ( todo nervioso y agitando los brazos)

Kami: no, no somos parientes.

Loki: uff.." menos mal"

May: ya veo.. Por cierto, Loki kun, cuando has llegado¿?

Loki: pues hace poco. Como me has dejado alli en medio ¬¬ Después me diras que quieres venir conmigo a investigar algun caso Ú.U

May: uah! Loki kun, no digas eso yo quiero ir a investigar..

Loki: pues no te voy a llevar Ú.U

May: Loki kun..T.T

Kami: no te preocupes, yo te llevo y listo

Loki: 0.0 ¬¬

May: pero..

Kami: yo soy detective.

May: **0** uahhh genial!

Kami: -

Loki: ¬¬ " esta empezando a caerme mal el tipo, bueno yo, pero el de..dejemoslo -.-" "

May: y donde te quedas? Lo digo por..bueno..

Kami: en la agencia enjaku

May: ah! Si?

Loki: que más remedio, se tendra que quedar ahí

Mayu: vaya Loki kun... " parece que no le cae muy bien...que extraño"

Kami: pero si tienes sitio en casa, no me disgustaria ir contigo -

Loki: 0.0

Mayu: ú/u

Loki:¬¬ anda Romeo, mejor te quedas en la agencia.

--

Yami: eh? Pero qué?

Fenrir: 0.0 papi?

Echan: Loki tama..pyñaohhh hay dos

Loki: ahora hablaremos.

Kami: Yamino, me alegro de verte, por favor, podrias preparar algo de te? Estaremos en el despacho.

Yami: eh! Si, en...enseguida.

Loki: ¬¬ oye tu.."diablos, ya manda hasta en mi casa..bueno siendo yo..uahh estoy hecho un lio T.T) eh? Donde... ( mirando a todos lados, hasta que ve como Kami sama llevaba a Mayura por las escaleras hacia el despacho)

Loki en vez de subir como deseaba a su pesar, más que nada porque no se fiaba de el mismo cuando queria seducir a alguien..y su objetivo era Mayura...cosa que le irritaba. Pero, tenia que contarle a sus hijos, de modo que se dirigio a la cocina y les contó todo.

Loki subio junto a su hijo las escaleras y abrio la puerta del despacho para ver como usurpaban su silla.

Kami: ah! Gracias Yamino! Sentémonos ahí Mayura.

May: eh! Si.

May: esta riquisimo Yamino.

Kami: es cierto.

Yam: oh, gracias amo Loki -

Loki: ¬¬

Yam: ah! ( mirando a Loki) esto..

Fenrir miraba a kami sama un poco dudando pero su olor indicaba que era el, y cuando se acerco kami sama lo tomo en brazos, mientras Fenrir movia su cola felizmente.

Loki: ¬¬ Fenrir..

Las horas pasaron fugazes aunque para Loki se hicieron demasiado lentas, habia sido un dia sin duda agotador.

May: ya estarde, tengo que irme.

Loki: Te acompaño.

Kami: yo..

Yam: ah! Quisiera hablar con usted.

Kami: um...esta bien.

Loki: ññ

-

May: Loki kun...parece que no te caiga bien Loki sama

Loki: es un poco irritante.

May: yo creo que no, que es alguien muy amable.

Loki: ¬¬.." en realidad no puedo hablarle a Mayura mal de mi, porque cuando yo me transforme.."..si, bueno, tienes razon.

May: gracias por acompañarme Loki kun.

Loki: siempre lo hago, no?

May///si, por eso, muchas gracias, buenas noches Loki kun Y después le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro en el templo.

--

Loki llego a su casa y fue a su cuarto para acostarse, el dia parecia acumularse en su espalda, abrio la puerta y se encontro en su cuarto, en su cama a Kami sama

Loki: pero que haces tu aquí?

Kami: dormir, no lo ves? Desde cuando me he vuelto tan insoportable?

Loki: ¬¬ yo no..sal de mi cuarto, si quieres dormir hazlo en uno de huéspedes.

Kami: esta bien, esta bien...( saliendo de la cama)..hire a ver a Mayura y le dire que no tengo donde dormir, quizas me deje dormir en su cuarto -

Loki: 0.0 pensandolo mejor..quedate ahí, ya me voy yo al otro..me echas ya hasta de mi cuarto T.T Maldito seas.

n/a: Pues ha salido por ahi, no tenia pensado hacer algunas cosas, pero bueno..ya empece el 3..me da una pena Loki...pero bueno se lo hace él mismo. -Espero que os guste.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Al dia siguiente Loki se levanto con ojeras.

Yam: buenos dias pequeño amo Loki ( sonriendo)

Loki: pequeño amo Loki?

Yam: es que si no no saben a cual de ustedes me refiero, he pensado que asi..

Loki: y por que tengo que ser llamado asi si se puede saber? Estando en mi propia casa?

Kami: de hecho, tb es mi casa.

Loki: ( endadado) yeah ( dijo de mala gana el pequeño detective)

Echan: como ha dormido loki tama?

Loki: muy mal, mi cama es más comoda.

Y le echo una mala mirada al Loki hakusai que leia el periodico.

Loki: cuando más a contarme como solucionar este problema? ( le dijo a su otro yo)

Kami: problema? Yo no veo ningun problema. ( y paso una pagina del periodico de forma indiferente)

Loki: (sorprendido) creo que dare un paseo (enfadado)

--

Más tarde:

Loki: diablos! ( dijo golpeando una piedra con el pie) Me va a volver loco, aunque antes me sacara de mis casillas..cosa que ya hace...tengo que encontrar la manera de arreglaro todo, si no va a complicar demasiado mi relacion con Mayura, no podria ir por ahí con mi verdadero aspecto porque Mayura podria vernos a los dos y como se lo explicaria, un hermano gemelo de un dios? Eso no se lo cree nadie, aunque hablamos de Mayura...seguro que diria Fushigi mistery! Jajaj..Mayura es asi...Ella no se ha dado cuenta de nada y que ese tipo no soy yo...pero que digo si es que soy yo..( algo confundido y a punto de tirarse de los pelos) ya me estoy volviendo loco.

--

En la agencia:

Kami: parece que el pequeño Loki se ha vuelto un poco histerico, supongo que me habre llevado yo lo bueno ( orgulloso) Debe ser algo raro aceptarlo..Yamino -

Yam: si, amo Loki?

Kami: tengo que hacer algunas cosas y después seguramente no coma aquí.

Yam: oh! Y eso?

Kami: he pensado ..

--

Horas más tarde:

May: que cansada estoy hoy.

Narukami: ey! Daidoji! Me voy a trabajar, dile al gafotas que me paso para la cena ¡!

May: pero Naru...Ya se ha ido.. pues ire a ver a Loki... eh!

Kami: hola!

May: Loki sama..

Kami: me permitis ( le dijo a las chicas que lo rodeaban) Mayura!

May: hola..qué haces aquí?

Kami: he venido a recogerte y a invitarte a comer por ahí

May: a comer?

Kami: si, vamos ( y le tomo de la mano)

Mayura se ruborizó pero no dijo nada y siguió a su lado

--

Loki: Yamino...el reloj va bien?

Yam: si amo Loki, por que lo dice?

Loki: es muy raro.

Yam: el qué?

Loki: pues que sea esta hora y ella todavía no este aquí.

Yam: ah! Es eso, es que Loki sama ha ido a recogerla y..

Loki: eh? ( sorprendido) ( dijo mientras se le caia la cabeza de la mano que tenia apoyada)

Yam: es que el me dijo que hoy la llevaria por ahí a comer y eso...bueno, ya sabe.

Loki se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta hacia los grandes ventanales que estaban a su espalda. Y dándole ahora la espalda a su hijo dijo:- ya veo..

--

Habian pasado varias horas desde aquello y Loki aunque se hacia el indiferente parecia estar intranquilo..habia algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. Entonces se escucho la puerta de la agencia y entraron los dos aparentes jóvenes riendo mientras hablaban de algo. Esa familiaridad entre ellos dos molesto bastante al pequeño detective que salio del despacho y se los encontro en la entrada mientras el empezo a bajar las escaleras hacia ellos.

Loki los miró, pero a Mayura la miró muy friamente y después de que Mayura se diera cuenta por lo que se puso tensa sin saber que ocurria, el pequeño detective no dijo nada y se fue hacia la cocina sin expresar una sola palabra.

May: Loki...kun..( susurro la chica)

Kami: no te preocupes, ya se le pasará.

La cena habia sido bastante tensa por parte de Loki y Mayura, Loki parecia evitarla y a penas le hablaba. Tras despedirse tristemente de él después de cenar, se marcho a su casa acompañada por Kami sama.

--

Yam: amo Loki hoy..

Loki: ya lo se Yamino, es que no me apetecia estar como siempre, solo es eso.

Yam: si esta molesto por algo, quizas deberia hablar con ella.

Loki: por que iba a estar molesto?

Yam. Porque usted siempre ha tenido su atención y ahora no la tiene completamente.

Loki lo miro como si su hijo lo conociese mejor que el mismo.

--

Loki estaba en la cama de su cuarto, parecia ser una batlla a ver quien podia más, y esta vez fue el quien gano, pero porque este habia acompañado a Mayura a su casa, quizas en verdad el fue el que salio perdiendo.

Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama, a pesar de la comodida que sentia de volver a pasar la noche en su habitación.

Debo hacer algo, se dijo mientras alzaba su mano en el aire y la miraba, pero..como competir con mi forma verdadera, se decia asi mismo..aunque quiera estar como siempre, las cosas no son ya como siempre...

Y asi paso la larga noche.

Ya era de dia y este parecia bastante normal, al contario que el anterior Loki no hizo ningun comentario negativo hacia su otro yo, lo trato como a un amigo. Y es que pensó, si no puedes con tu enemigo, unete a él.

Mayura estaba en clase y aun estaba bastante triste por el comportamiento de su pequeño amigo...estaban en clase de gimnasia, era cuando aprovechaban los clubs de deporte para practicar de vez en cuando, cuando era clase libre de gimnasia. Mayura estaba con el uniforme de animadora practicando con el baston, pero aunque sus movimientos eran tan buenos como siempre, faltaba la sonrisa habitual en su rostro.

Alguien se acercó a ella y le dijo: ey! Mayura!

Mayura se dio la vuelta y extrañada de por que estaba ahí se acerco lentamente a el.

Loki: pareces triste.

May: Loki kun..

Loki: damos un paseo por aqui? No creo que te diga nada, siendo actividad libre.

May: bien.

Loki: se te da muy bien el baston, no me habias dicho que estabas en el club de animadoras.

May: me lo pidieron los del equipo de futbol, son muy persuasivos cuando todo el equipo te rodea ( como llorando en broma)

Lok: ya me imagino ( sonriendo) Oye Mayura, por que estabas tan seria?

May: eh! Pues..bueno...tu ayer..

Loki: veo..asi que era por eso...no te preocupes, no pasa nada ( le dijo sonriendo)

May: Loki kun, por que estas ayer asi?

Loki: no habia tenido un buen dia. Sabes! Estas muy guapa con ese uniforme

May: ( colorada) gra...gracias.

Loki: me gustaria ir a tomar algo con una animadora, ahora que lo pienso nunca lo he hecho, me harias el favor?

May: ah! Cla..claro..

Loki: pues vamos..

May: ahora? Pero..mis cosas...

Loki: ..no te preocupes por eso, ya me encargue de eso ( dijo con una sonrisa picara)

Loki la agarro de la muñeca y tiro de ella hacia fuera del instituto.

--

Poco después...

Kami sama esperaba a Mayura al salir del instituto, pero no la veia salir y se acercó Narukami que sabia lo que ocurria con los dos Loki, ya que Loki le habia comentado algo.

Nar: ey! Loki!

Kami: Narukami.

Nar: toma ( le dijo mientras le daba una cartera)

Kami: eh! Y esto?

Nar:; es de Mayura, el otro Loki me pidio que te la diera a ti y que la llevaras a la agencia, me dijo que te lo dijera cuando te viera al salir de clase.

Kami: (sorprendido)y Mayura?

Nar: supongo que con Loki...me refiero al otro..ya me entiendes.

Kami: ya veo, penso que vendría a recogerla y encima te manda que me des su cartera y me vuelva a la agencia.. ( con una mala mirada) ...es listo...se ve que me conoce...siendo yo..

Y asi, de mala gana y decepcionado por no poder recogerla, se fue cargando con su cartera a la agencia, donde no estaban aún ni la bella muchacha ni su secuestrador, por lo menos para Kami sama era asi, pues le habia privado de estar tiempo con ella.

Fin del capitulo

Avance:

Tsubasa ( amiga del manga) : Mayura..y ese anillo?

May: ( muy ruborizada) pues..

N/a: Espero que os guste este cap, este fic me gusta asi que por ahora actualizo rapido, porque tb tengo ideas despues seguramente no actualice cap por dia, asi que no os acostumbreis risas 


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Loki: muchas gracias por aceptar Mayura

May:..desde cuando es que has querido tomar algo con una animadora? Nunca me dijiste Loki kun..

Loki: pues...creo que desde el momento que te vi con ese uniforme -

May: ú/u Loki kun...no bromees conmigo ( dijo en tono algo enfadado)

Loki: no lo hago Mayura...en verdad..( decia algo pensativo mientras su mirada estaba posada en la muchacha de enfrente)...te ves...hermosa..( dijo sin pensarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo dicho enrojeció un poco sin darse cuenta)

May///gracias Loki kun. Eres un sol 0

Loki: " pero por que he dicho eso? No hacia falta decirlo...no lo entiendo.."

May: um? -.-¿ pasa algo Loki kun?

Loki: eh? No..nada..eso creo..( dijo mirando hacia un lado.)

--

Al dia siguiente por la noche:

Kami: no hace falta, ya lo hago yo, ademas, no deberias andar hasta tan tarde por ahí, no crees? Dejame a mi. -

Loki: pero..

Loki se quedo quieto, parecia que Kami habia realizado algun tipo de conjuro, haciendo que no pudiese hablar o moverse. Cosa que aprovecho Kami sama para irse con Mayura.

May: hasta mañana Loki kun!

-

Loki: por fin puedo moverme, ese maldito.

Fenrir: papi, no deberias de insultarte.

Loki: ¬¬ Y encima ha sido un dia espantoso. Ha estado todo el tiempo molestándome y encima de Mayura.

Yam: y eso por que le molesta amo Loki? o será que usted..

Loki. ú/u no es por eso..es algo sencillo, el parece yo y si algun dia el se va y yo estoy en mi forma pues.no quiero que tnga ideas equivocadas, eso es todo.

Fenrir: papi, pues el parece muy interesado en la muchacha del misterio.

Loki: ¬¬ eso ya lo veo Fenrir

--

Tsubasa ( amiga del manga) : Mayura..y ese anillo?

May: Ú/u pues..

Tsubasa: pues qué?

--

Más tarde:

Yam: ah! Buenas tardes!

May: buenas tardes Yamino!

-

May: hola!

Loki: hola Mayura.

Kami: que tal te ha ido el día?

May: pues muy bien, hemos estado viendo un par de cosas muy interesantes.

Yam: señorita Mayura..y ese anillo?

Loki: anillo? ( dijo desviando la vista del libro que tenia en su mano)

May: esto..pues..

Kami se acercó a ella y se puso a su espalda, abrazandola mientras miraba a Loki con una sonrisa.

Mayura ante ello se sonrojó.

Kami: es algo muy sencillo de responder, eso es porque anoche aceptó salir conmigo.

Loki: qué? ( dijo Loki levantándose de la silla y dejando caer el libro al suelo)

Kami: pues que salimos juntos.

Loki: eso..no..no puede ser..0.0

Kami sama tomo el rostro de Mayura con su mano, doblándolo un poco hacia él, y agachándose un poco tomó sus labios con los suyos suavemente.

Proximanete:

Flahsback)

Kami: no voy a desistir Mayura, te amo.

--

Kami: que sientes tu por mi?

May: yo..

)— ( f falshb)

Loki se quedo sin aliento, encontrado que por un momento se habia olvidado de que era necesario respirar, sus ojos muy abiertos tras la sorpresa o deberia decir susto, miraban sin comprender, mientras una sensación de angustia y celos lo invadia, el utilizaba su cuerpo y..

---

Loki: ella me es indiferente, como cree que podria estar con un dios?

N/a: siento la espera y que este capitulo resulta tan corto y algo diferente con los demás, pero asi me ha salido, normalmente me gusta acabar capitulos cuando los empiezo y no llevarme un tiempo siguiéndolo poco a poco porque en cada momento nos sentimos de una forma diferente, pero esto me ha sido imposible por trabajo y otras cosas, espero que al menos os haya gustado el capitulo, aunque sea breve. El siguiente espero que sea mejor - Gracias a quienes me dejan review, intento siempre responderles. Muchas gracias.


End file.
